


then fall, dream;

by Riken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riken/pseuds/Riken
Summary: d!smp AU where Techno tries to kill Dream. Dream calls in a favor, but Techno's already two steps ahead. Someone unexpected joins the fray...
Kudos: 10





	then fall, dream;

**Author's Note:**

> as a literary fanatic, I am loving the literary allusions here. coughs theseus 
> 
> short blurb written in between class!

"You're calling in the favor...to make me not kill you."

Dream nodded, the blade wisping underneath his chin. "No tricks. No foolery."

Techno took a breath, exhaled. He didn't retract the blade. "That is the _lamest_ way to use a favor. But it's fine by me, because I was never going to kill you."

The snow fell around them in puffy flakes. A speckle froze on Dream's eyelashes.

"He was."

"He?" Dream echoed, pinpointing a rustle in the nearby foliage. Once he saw the telltale glasses and attire, paired with a winter coat, he didn't know if he should have laughed or regret retracting his favor.

George's face was stony. He slowly unclipped the sword at his side, fingers raw red in the frigid air. "I come back to you destroying the server, Dream."

"That was just...a side effect," Dream said cautiously, and he knew he was fucked the second George's eyes darkened.

"Killing people. Taking away the things they loved. Fracturing a country. Sowing the seeds of unrest. What have you done? What happened to the Dream I knew? The Dream that laughed with me, the Dream that built this world alongside us..."

"I am that same person," Dream said. Techno had let him go, and he sprawled on the snow, laughing. "You just can't see. Nobody can understand. You're not even _here_ anymore. You don't even come to visit me."

"Did you?"

Silence. Dream's breath quavered in the frosty air. "Once."

George's glare was unforgiving. " _Once_. It's crazy how ambition can twist a man."

"Et tu, George?"

"Then fall, Dream."


End file.
